


Thorin's Tunic

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Fanfiction, Fluff, Fíli Kíli Tricks, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Sharing Clothes, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Reader is a human on the quest to Erebor with the companyBased on the imagine by thorins-magnificent-ass on tumblr: Imagine having to borrow a shirt and Thorin lends you one of his, but the shirt won’t button properly over your breasts so you sit there with massive amounts of cleavage showing and Thorin loves and hates it





	Thorin's Tunic

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: like barely smut? steamy make out sesh, allusions to smut, boobs?}

“Come on, (Y/N)! The water’s nice! And you could use a wash!” Fili called to you from the river. He and Fili were doing everything in their power to convince you to swim with them. You knew that the moment you gave in and joined them, they would overpower you and try to push you under the current. You knew they were just playing, but you were too exhausted for that today.

“Excuse me! I bathed this morning when you idiots were still sleeping,” you said.

“We promise we don’t bite!” Fili said with a sideways grin.

You muttered under your breath and leaned down at the river’s edge to fill your canteen. You should have known better. When you were distracted, they both ambushed you and splashed you until you were soaking wet.

“There! Are you happy! I’ll be shivering for the rest of the night!” You called, wringing out your tunic.

You didn’t hear Fili say to his brother, “Uncle will keep her warm,” with a wink.

“Couple a’ no good, stupid- Thorin. Hello.” You turned around and stopped your mumbling when you saw him staring at you. Though he was fully aware of his lovable nephews’ constant stupidity, he was very protective over them and you weren’t in the mood to challenge your leader today.

Thorin’s glare moved down your body. “Get out of that wet tunic or you’ll freeze. Go find your other one.”

“I don’t have another one,” you said, peeling the thin, clinging fabric away from your frame and shaking off as much water as you could.

“What? Why not?”

“Ask your nephews.”

Thorin’s sneer turned to Kili and Fili who were running out of the water towards you. “It’s not what you think, we were sparring and Kili’s sword caught the fabric and ripped it open,” Fili said.

“You haven’t mended it?” Thorin asked, his gaze sweeping over you once again.

“Ugh, I haven’t really had the time. I’ve been kinda busy defending your company.” You wondered why Thorin was so angry about this. He had bigger problems to worry about, didn’t he? Then you saw it. His wide eyes didn’t know where to land. First they would meet your eyes, then travel down your soaking frame and glue to your breasts. You looked down and saw they were clearly visible beneath your wet tunic and the cold made things even more noticeable. When your eyes met his again, he cleared his throat and looked to his nephews.

He sighed, reaching into his pack on the ground. “Take mine until that one dries,” he said, tossing his large tunic at you.

“Thanks,” you said, walking into the thick forest to change. You bit your lip as you remembered his stare. It was protective, but also intense with something you had never seen in him. It couldn’t be lust, not for me, you thought shaking your head.

You quickly replaced your wet tunic with Thorin’s dry one. It was warm on your skin from sitting in the sun and as you pulled it over your head, his scent floated around you. You lifted your wrists to your nose and breathed in the sleeves that fell far over your hands.

The tunic was much too big for you, so the “v” in the neck of it fell far down your chest, showing your breasts even more than your wet tunic did. You fumbled with the laces and clasp and couldn’t, for the life of you, figure out how it all worked. You groaned loudly and strutted back to Thorin in the clearing.

He looked at you in question as you stomped past him, covering your chest. You grabbed his arm and led him into the forest, away from the company. “How do you fasten this damn tunic?” you asked, your hands falling to your sides. Thorin’s brows shot up and his eyes quickly flew to the trees around you.

“It’s a common dwarf clasp.”

“Well, I’m not a dwarf.”

“No, you’re not,” he said with a chuckle. When you didn’t laugh, he cleared his throat and continued. “Loop it through and tie a knot, then-”

“Can you please just do it for me?”

He sighed and took the laces in his awkward fingers like they were snakes arched to bite. He started looping the strings, doing his best not to put any pressure on your skin.

You chuckled at him. “You can touch me, Thorin. I’m not that scary.”

“I’m not scared of you.”

“You look it.”

His eyes narrowed. “Maybe I should just leave you out here. I know the camp would be much quieter if I did.” He turned away from you and stormed off.

You caught his arm before he reached the clearing and dragged him back. “Thorin, I’m sorry.” He huffed at you and you saw that same gleam in his eye. “I just meant… you can touch me.” You set his hand around your waist so his thumb touched the bottom of your breast.

His eyes burned yours and then fell to his hand. He rubbed his thumb on your skin beneath the thin tunic. With each wave back and forth, he could see your chest lifting from his movements. You watched his expression, watched his teeth bite down on his lower lip, watched his brows knit together.

After what felt like ages, his gaze lifted to you. You only saw his darkened blue eyes for a moment before his lips crashed to yours. You whimpered in surprise and he growled as he tightened his grip around your waist. You threw your arm around his shoulder and cupped his rough cheek with your free hand.

As he deepened his kiss and thrust his tongue past your lips, he loosened the laces on your tunic and pulled it down your shoulders, leaving your chest bare to him. His hand cupped your breast and his mouth released yours. A heavy breath left his lips before they latched onto your jaw and slid down your neck.

You watched him as he worshiped your chest with his mouth. His hot kisses rained on the valley between your breasts and his tongue sent lightening through your hard nipples. Your head fell back as he knelt before you, licking a line down your stomach and tugging on the laces of your trousers with his teeth.

You huffed out a laugh that quickly turned into a moan when he kissed the fabric covering where you needed him most. The sight of your leader looking up at you from between your thighs was delicious.

“(Y/N)? Where are you?” you heard Kili yell from the clearing. You heard fallen leaves crunching under boots as they neared you.

You closed your eyes tight and groaned in frustration. “I might have to kill your nephews.”

Thorin stood and lifted his tunic up over your shoulders and fastened it quickly. “I might have to allow it.” His voice was thick with lust and he sighed with a thin smile on his face.

He kissed you once more and led you out of the forest. You saw him looking at you out of the corner of your eye. “What?”

“I like you in my tunic,” he said with a conquering grin.


End file.
